Ca-solid-solubilized α-SiAlON phosphors represented by General Formula: CaxEuySi12-(m+n)Al(m+n)OnN16-n (wherein, x and y each are a value of more than 0 and less than 2; x+y is a value of more than 0 and 2 or less; m is 2(x+y); and n is a value of 0.5 or more and 2 or less) were known (see Patent Document 1). As described for the phosphor of Patent Document 1, it is possible by using Ca2+ as the metal ion for stabilization of crystal structure to obtain a crystal structure stable in a wide compositional range and thus having high luminous efficiency. Alternatively, Li-solid-solubilized α-SiAlON phosphors containing Li+ as the metal ion for stabilization of crystal structure were also proposed (see Patent Documents 2 to 4).